monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant T-078
T-078 was the batch number of a specific Model 103 Tyrant B.O.W.. Appearing in Resident Evil CODE: Veronica and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, this Tyrant specimen was developed at Umbrella's Sheena Island facility before being shipped to Rockfort Island. What set this specimen apart from other T-103 units was that it was produced without being implanted with a Power Limiter device or being adorned with a limiter coat. As such, the T-078 possesses the hardened musculature of a T-103 when it mutates into its Super Tyrant form, though it does not have any obvious weakness like an exposed heart. History When Rockfort Island was attacked by Albert Wesker and his HCF task force, Alfred Ashford attempted to prevent any of the island's surviving staff or prisoners from leaving, focusing his efforts primarily on Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside. Despite Alfred's best efforts, Claire and Steve were able to survive the numerous zombies and B.O.W.'s as well as Alfred's various traps, but as the pair were about to escape on a cargo plane, the lunatic director activated the T-078 in cryo-storage. The monster attacked Claire as she made her way to the plane where Steve was waiting for her, blocking a narrow pathway. Claire used a grenade launcher to defend herself and was able to put the Tyrant down, or so it appeared. The T-078 was still alive and it followed Claire to the plane, latching onto the outside as it was about to take off. The creature then forced open the cargo door while the plane was in flight, setting off an alarm. Claire went into the cargo hold to investigate and was shocked to find the Tyrant onboard. With little room to fight and no weapons that would effect the creature, Claire's options were limited. However, she used what firepower she did have to force the Tyrant close to the edge of the open cargo ramp and, while the creature was stunned, threw the switch for the ramp's cargo catapult, launching a heavy container filled with explosive material into the creature. The T-078 was sent hurtling out of the plane with the explosive container which blew up in mid-air, destroying the monster for good. Abilities * Superhuman Strength - The T-078 possesses strength on par with other Tyrants of its type. The digits on its hands have fused together into permanent fists, making them useful only as blunt-force weapons. * Superhuman Speed - While it could not demonstrate significant feats of speed due to fighting in an enclosed space, the T-078 was capable of running at an athletic pace for extended periods. * Superhuman Durability - The T-078's body was impervious to all conventional weapons used against it. * Accelerated Healing - The T-078 was capable of recovering from injuries very quickly. All but the most severe wounds would heal and close within minutes or even seconds. * Claws - Unlike other T-103 models, the T-078 only had claws on one arm. The claws could extend or retract at will, though they weren't as long or thick as the claws on other T-103-R's. Weaknesses While other Tyrant models were known to develop certain visible weaknesses upon mutating into Super form, the T-078 did not share this fault. Though it had no exposed organs to exploit and was impervious to conventional weapons, it could be harmed by artillery-grade weaponry, heavy explosives, and specialised anti-B.O.W. nerve gas created by Umbrella to suppress biohazardous incidents. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Resident Evil Category:Deceased